Ocean
by Rafaperez
Summary: AE spoiler. During the time travel, Tony meets Pepper from 2012.


**Author: **MoiraShipper

**Summary: **AE spoiler. During the time travel, Tony meets Pepper from 2012.

**Tony... I love you three thousand. Enjoy and reviews please.**

**Ocean**

_You could put an ocean between our love, love, love_

_It won't keep us apart_

_You could build a wall, I will run it up, up, up_

_Just to get to your heart_

**Oceans-Grace Grundy**

Pepper had landed in New York, seeing the destruction caused by the Chitauris, while walking toward the Stark Tower, anxious to see Tony, to see if was really okay, she had started to panic after seeing him in the battle and them, entering the wormhole, afraid to lose him.

When The redhead looked aside, near an ally, she felt an huge relief, seeing Tony and Captain America talking with another man and she opened a huge smile, resting her hand over her chest.

"Tony!" And she started to walk toward them, noticing then that they were looking at her with surprise and seeming tense, before Steve whispered something to tony and he left with the other man.

When Pepper finally reached him, seeing Tony trying to hide his nervousness and running a hand through his hair, her smile started to diminished and she frowned. Somehow, this wasn't her Tony. He was older, his face looked tired and she didn't know how it was possible, but he might have came from the future.

"Hi, Pepper..." He said, his heart beating fast with the yearning and love he felt for her, he hadn't seen Pepper in days, since he'd rejoined the avengers to plan the time travel.

Even if she was the Pepper from the past, it was still her, the same bossy, smart, lovely woman he loved and even knowing he should give her an excuse to get out from there before things get more complicated, he just couldn't. He wanted to be with her for a little more, watch her beautiful face, listen to her voice.

"Tony what did y-"

But she closed her mouth, watching his face full of worries and she decided it didn't matter to her if he wasn't the Tony from that time, because still he was the same, showing his beautiful smile at seeing her.

She opened a soft smile, swallowing all the questions she had about the future, the Earth, if they would still be together, not wanting to get him stressed or compromised.

It didn't matter, didn't matter if they were from different times, they were still them and they had that moment together, showing that nothing could stay between their love, nor oceans, time travels, aliens.

"Shit Pep, I shouldn't even be here..." He murmured, realizing the mistake he might me making, running a hand through his tired face and she places her hands on her hips, staring at him seriously.

"I don't care about the future, you could try to put an ocean between us, armors, but they wouldn't keep us apart."

And then she hugged him tight, putting her arms around his neck, smiling while seeing the surprise on his face who started slowly to put his arms around her waist, pinning her to his chest and one hand raised to bring her orange head closer, staring at her with shining eyes.

"Pepper, I know sometimes I act like a little playboy, hero-"

"But you're my little playboy and hero..." She whispered with a smile, staring at his brown eyes in admiration and love while caressing his nape.

He gave a small laugh, shaking his head, staring at her while approached her head with his hand, leaving only inches apart from his own and he admitted, serious:

"But I love you Pepper, I love you three thousand."

Tony's words made her heart melt, feeling the seriousness and the love in each of his word, showing how he had grown up and become serious in the future and Pepper eyes filled with tears, her lips parting in surprise, before he kissed her.

His lips pressed against hers while the hand holding her waist tightened, his other hand raising and massaging her back from under her blouse, feeling her skin so soft and she scratched his nape lightly, parting her lips for his tongue.

And then when she realized, Tony had one hand covered with his armor pointing tot he ground, making the couple fly while he kept her pressed to his body,pressing their chests together and she smiled, kissing him again, leaning one hand over his reactor, feeling its warmth, making him hug her tighter while they flew toward the Tower.

When they broke the kiss to breath, landing in the huge living room of the Stark tower, they smiled and Tony caressed her cheek, saying:

"Oceans and armors between us, i'll remember this Pep."

She laughed, her face soft while she kept her hand against his reactor and nodded, before taking a step back seeing him get ready to leave and she used the words he'd told her earlier, making his heart melt:

"You should and Tony... I love you three thousand too."


End file.
